Remember
by x Ruby Dust x
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Jewels'. Marie Knapp, even her name is foreign to her. She is suffering from memory loss and desperately tries to remember. Most of all, she wants to know why the name 'Jack' is so familair to her. RATING UPPED FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

okay, you asked and i'm delievering. all i ask this time is that you REVIEW when reading this story. i don't expect a novel, just something that tells me what you thought. to encourage this...i've started something new:

_if you review...i will advertise one of YOUR stories in my author's notes. think of all the PR you could get..._

another thing. later parts of this fanfic will refer back to my two previous POTC fanfics. due to this, i ask you to read those. since most of you won't, I'll post summaries along the lines...but it really would help YOU to read my other works seeing as how the summaries might not help.

read on and rock out (as usual)

Ruby D.

**Remember**

Prologue

_Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Who's that staring at me!? _

"Hey...you! Stop staring!" I screamed, lying in a white room with white sheets and white pillows. _Why am I so mad?_

"Marie...don't scream. You don't want anyone to hear, now do you?" The man was tall, slender, and clean cut. His blonde hair laid perfectly on his shoulders and his eyes were like electric blue lights.

_Marie. Is that my name?_ _It sounds familiar. I've heard it before, but I don't think it's my name. _"Who's Marie?"

"You are." The mysterious man got up from his seat and opened the curtains. "And you're at my house."

"Who is you?" _That didn't make sense. I may be totally batty but I know that didn't make sense._

"Jack." He smiled, sitting next to me and brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Your husband."

"Husband? When did I marry you?" I didn't mean to sound so rude. He did seem like a nice person, but I just couldn't remember him.

"Last Thursday. You've been out ever since." He kissed my cheek.

I felt repulsed.

"What happened?"

"It was our reception at your home. You were taking a walk by the cliff and...you fell."

My eyes darted around the room for something to spark my memory. "I fell off a cliff?" He closed his eyes and nodded. "What is my name?" I had to ask one more time.

"Marie Knapp." He sighed. His arms drew around me and pulled me closer to him. For some reason, I didn't want my husband to touch me.

"And you're Jack?" Saying that name brought shudders to my spine. Why did that sound so familiar. He was still touching me, stroking my hair and kissing the side of my ear.

I wanted all this to stop.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I found the use of my legs to not be useful at all. If I had been unconscious as long as Jack had said, then this proved it. I could hardly make it to the dresser without his assistance. Once out in the kitchen, he poured me a cup of tea and explained everything.

I had come to England about a year ago. Once I arrived, I had a house built on a cliff overlooking the ocean, why he wasn't sure. I started my own business, making bread and selling at a small market just down the road. That's where I met Jack Knapp. I had caught a boy stealing bread from my cart, and Jack offered to pay for it. I learned he was a doctor and would pass by my stand everyday, hoping that I would notice. At that moment, we fell madly in love and was married half a year later.

"The reason it took so long was because I couldn't get you to sell your house. You were just so stubborn about staying in that little place. When we finally did marry, we agreed to live here and keep that house for storage."

Somehow I didn't buy this story. If I was _that_ stubborn before I lost my memory, wouldn't I have fought to live in _my_ house? Would I really have given into a man that easily? I wasn't sure, but I didn't think so. "I want to see this cliff. And my house." I announced. Maybe going back was a way to jog my memory.

Jack nodded. "Very well. We shall go tomorrow."

"No...Jack...I want to go now."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change your voice when you say my name." He leaned forward in his chair and waited for my reply. To avoid answering, or telling my husband that I almost surely hated him, I took a long swig of my tea and shrugged my shoulders. The tea was horrible, too weak. Something else I hated.

Somehow, I don't think I chose this life for myself.

"Can we go? Please?" I batted my eyes and put on the most sincere smile I could muster. "I want to see what I don't remember."

Jack sighed and stood from his seat. "I don't think it's a good idea, but if you'd like to." He helped me up and into my dress garments.

The dress I was wearing wasn't very comfortable. There were layers on top of layers of cloth and frill. Then there was the undergarments, not to mention a corset that was tight enough to crack a boiled egg. Still, I didn't fuss because I was getting what I wanted.

Our first stop would be the cliff where I had my accident. Then to the house. Then my stand in the Square. Then back home to rest. I quickly learned that "home" was more like a mansion then a house. Jack Knapp must have been a very successful doctor, or must have come from money. The mansion was complete with stables, fully stocked with horses.

Once in the stables, Jack ushered me over to a stall. "This is yours." He smiled as he patted the snout of a brown mare with a white star on her forehead. "Her name is Trinity. I was never sure why you named her that, but it seems to fit. You loved riding her to church." I reached for the latch to the stall, but Jack stopped me. "I think you should ride with me."

He then showed me to his horse, Jancyth, and helped me up onto the creature's back. Then he slid into position behind me and took the reins from my hands. With a slight kick of his heels, Jancyth was riding along the path.

_The Cliff_

I dismounted Jancyth and walked to the edge. Jack was protectively holding my about my waist, thinking I might fall again. Really, he was getting my way.

I looked over the side and saw something I could have never imagined. Below the cliff, was about a forty foot drop straight down to crashing waves. I couldn't tell if there were rocks underneath, which is probably how I survived. "This is it?" I gasped. Suddenly, I felt scared for myself and fled to the protection of Jack's arms.

"Yes." He cradled my head in his arms and turned me away from the cliff. For once, I was glad he was touching me.

_The House_

It was a couple yards to my home. Jack tied Jancyth in the backyard, and I headed into the small cabin on my own. It was small. I could see why Jack would rather live in his mansion. There was a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bath. Nothing fancy.

I wandered around the kitchen a bit, then headed for the bedroom. Inside was a basic looking. A small double bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet. I decided to look in the closet first.

There was only a couple old dresses inside, but one specifically caught my eye. It was a beautiful red dress, with a faded design and a ribbed bodice. I immediately fell in love with it, and placed it on the bed for a better view. There was a large hole in the back of the dress, cut in a triangular shape. I studied the dress more carefully. The lace was ripped and the seems were tearing, but I couldn't get that hole out of my mind. Why was I so fond of this old, raggity thing?

I sat on a pillow to ponder this. Much to my surprise, as soon as I put my full weight on my bottom I was forced upwards by a pricking sensation. Jumping to a vertical position again, I picked up the pillow only to see another identical one underneath. I decided that the pricking feeling came from within the pillow instead of under, and struggled to find the opening to the pillowcase.

Inside was a knife. The handle was red, and the blade had some markings what looked to be like a bird flying towards the tip. While inspecting my find, Jack walked in. He quickly rushed to my side and snatched the knife away from me. "Did you think I was going to off myself?" I asked, enraged that he did such a thing.

"Marie! Since when did you use such unladylike language? It's unbecoming of you." He had walking into some other room to dispose of the knife.

I rolled my eyes, placed my hands on my hips, and followed him.

_The Bread Cart_

The incident at my house had left Jack to become even more protective. "We will see your old cart, only for a moment, then go straight back home. Understood?" He was scolding my like a schoolchild. I could feel the rage burning up inside me again. Still, I bit my tongue.

Then it hit me. "My _old_ cart? Not my cart anymore?"

"Well if we're to raise a family, of course I wouldn't want you working anymore. Not unless you have to. And you don't. So why bother?"

"Raise a family? I already have a family." Even though my back was turned to him, I could feel his hot, stony glare piercing the back of my neck. "I don't know why I said that." Especially since Jack had told me that I had no surviving family. My father had shot himself and no one knew of what happened to my mother.

"Me either." He snuffed, then pulled into a small square created out of food and fruit stands. Without waiting for him to slow down, I dismounted Jancyth once again and raced over to my cart. My _old_ cart. I seemed to remember that just fine.

There was stale bread placed in small compartments along the cloth lining of the wooden frame. The green tarp, used as a roof, was waiving fancifully in the breeze, as if inviting me back. This all seemed so familiar.

I only turned my head for a second to see jack walking towards me. People in the square were staring and pointing, and I knew in that instant, as I saw the look on his face, that I didn't love him. The name "Jack" held deep, emotional meaning to me. But it wasn't him, even if he did belong to the name. Not this Jack. This Jack sickened me.

With one final look at my cart, before my husband collected me to take home, I knew that I had to find that Jack. The one that made my stomach flutter when I thought of the name. It would take some work, and the recovery of some lost memories, but I felt that I was stubborn enough to do it.

**Author's Note:**

as promised, i will now advertise fanfics of reviewers...

**thomthom830**, you have been a goo friend to me throught my writing experience. I wish Dani and Rosemary all the best. of course jack as well... do yourselves a favor and read thom's _Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold. _It's a good read and very worth your time. (I am currently reading it, actually.)

until next time...

Ruby


	3. Chapter Two

**okay, this chapter is so cute! at least i think so. and this is also where all those readers who haven't read my other stories will get confused. i'm posting summaries in my next chapter...but i don't know how helpful they'll be, so again, i advise that you READ! reading's good. it entertains and expands your vocabulary. **

**okay. here it is. please review!**

**Ruby**

**p.s. i will be doing avertising the next chapter...(for those of you who have reviewed on previos chapters and this one)**

Chapter Two

That night was different. All the tension that been going on through the day had dissipated. I thought it may have been because Jack had seen the looks I was giving him. I felt bad for him, really. He did seem to genuinely love me, but I couldn't help but feel repulsion towards him. Why had I married him them? That, alone, was a mystery.

I may have lost my memory, but I knew one thing. I wasn't going to find any answers to all the questions swirling around in my head if I was going to stay here, with Jack. The urge to take matters into my own hands had been almost unbearable, and I didn't try to repress it.

Jack went to bed early that night. At least _I _think it was early. He mumbled something about a horse show tomorrow and stalked upstairs. He left me on the couch to fend for myself, and I would have it no other way. I had packed some things while Jack was making dinner, but I needed one more thing. The knife.

Jack told me he had gotten rid of it, but I saw the look in his eyes when he took it from me. There was no way he was getting rid of it. I decided to wait a minute, to ensure that he was really asleep, then I was going to go find the knife.

It wasn't hard to find. A man like Jack seemed to hide things where he thought no one would find them and where everyone else looked first, in his drawers. It was under all of his cloths in the first drawer of the vanity.

With the knife in my possession, I felt like I would be alright on my own. With this feeling, I grabbed my bag and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days alone. Two days with no food. And worst of all, two days without sleep. I had no idea were I was, nor did I know who anyone was. When I say I was alone, I really meant it. The only knowledge I had was that I was somewhere in England. That, and the broken memories running though my head.

I kept picturing a man with long black hair and braids. He had a hat on his head that I felt a strong urge to snatch, even though he was only a daydream. He was an odd fellow, walking funny and saying peculiar things, but I think I knew him. I think this was a memory more than a daydream. Then everything turned foggy and all I could remember was his face as it got smaller and smaller into the distance.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to figure out where I was. I hadn't realized the sun had set, and how dark it had become. My stomach gave a lurch, and I was painfully aware of how hungry I was. I needed food, and I needed I now.

There was a small inn down the road. I had no money, but at this point I wasn't above begging. Once inside the inn, I found out that it was more of a tavern with a few rooms. There were horribly smelling men standing around, some fighting with swords, and others were passed out on the floor. I stepped over one that looked like the man I had been daydreaming about.

I knelt down next to him and studied hie face. It was definitely the man I had remembered, it had to be. He even had the hat that I wanted to wear. Seeing as how he was out cold, I decided that it might help jog the rest of my memory if I put it on. So I did.

Nothing.

A small girl came bustling over to me. She was about my age, but very small in height. She almost looked childish. "Can I help you with somethin'?" her voice was high and annoying. She took the hat off my head and threw it her feet. "Now that would be Captain Jack's, not yours. If you're lookin' to steal somethin' or..."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get any food." My stomach gave a large growl and the expression on her face softened.

"So sorry, Luv. I just thought...well, never mind." She hooked her arm around mine and took me back into the kitchens. "There's some fruit here that those men won' touch..."

"Did you say his name was Jack?" I interrupted, unable to take my eyes off the man on the floor.

"Uh huh. Captain Jack Sparrow. Best pirate me eyes ever did see, and a good looking' one, ta boot. Mind you, he's not lookin' for a girl. In fact, he lost his girl a whole ago...poor thing hasn't been the same since..."

She handed me an apple, which I quickly started to devour, and continued to tell me about that man on the floor. When I heard his name, a ribbon of ecstasy unraveled in my stomach. This was the Jack I was looking for, I had a good hunch. "Is there any way I can get him to wake up?" I asked, now accepting some cheese this girl was giving me.

"Uh...not sure, hun. See, that pirate's into drinkin' a lot. Rum mostly. He may be out for a while." She replied holding out her hand. "Mazy."

I wiped my hand on my dress, something my husband wouldn't approve of, and shook hers. "Marie...I think."

"You_ think_? You mean you don't know who you are?"

"I'm not sure." I muttered. The man on the floor began to stir. "Excuse me, please. I would very much like to have a conversation with that man."

I waited for him to pick his head off the ground, then I walked over to his side and helped him get up all the way. He fumbled for a bit, then managed to get his balance. "Thanks, Lu..." But when he stopped in mid-sentence. Once he looked at me, I was sure that this was the Jack I was looking for.

He jumped back and out of my grasp. "It can't be...not possible..." He started rambling.

"Not probable." I didn't know where that came from, I just had such and impulse to say it. "Jack?"

"Not you...can't be...not you..." He started humming to himself. "Duh duh duh dun and really bad eggs..."

"Jack!" Now this was annoying me. Then man was clearly drunk, but something told me that this wasn't drunken behavior for him. I took my knife out from under my cloak and put it to his throat. Another impulse.

"Okay...maybe it _is_ you..." He sighed.

I quickly dropped the blade. "I'm sorry, I..."

Jack put a hand over my mouth to stop me. After a moment, he removed his hand and leaned forward to kiss me. I didn't' fight it. His kiss was soft and warm. Then he pulled me into his chest and put his hands on my behind. His kisses were no longer soft or warm. They turned passionate. This was the Jack I was in love with, not that other one. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards.

I remembered him.

Everything. All the broken pictures in my head came together and I remembered Captain Jack Sparrow, my _real_ husband.

A small whisper passed through his lips, but I couldn't hear what he said. I threw my arms around his neck as he spun me in circles. His lips were next to my ear and he whispered again, "Trinity".


	4. Chapter Three

Summary (all pre-DMC)

**League of Pirates:** Jack has search for twelve years for his girl. He finally find her in a trip back to Port Royal to meet William and Elizabeth. Her name is Trinity Marie and she had been on the deck of the Black Pearl when Jack was mutinied and stranded. Now that she was with him, Will and Liz opted to come too, Jack sets out on a journey to find the "treasure of Atlantis". He and his crew join the League of Pirates (consisted of Blackbeard, Calico Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, Mary Reed, Black Bart Roberts, etc. etc.). It's a race for the treasure and Jack wins. On a technicallity(sp), Blackbeard, who has appointed himself leader of the league, steals the treasure from Jack and threatens to kill Trinity. As you probably expected, Jack saves Trinity and the crew on the Pearl steals the treasure back!

Also introduced is a OC named Kydd. He was a child growing up the Pearl. Trinity saw him as a younger brother figure.

**Family Jewels: **Jack and Trinity are back and so is the League. Jack and Trinity have a son named Jaden, and Liz and Will have a daughter named Avery. In this story, Jack has spent every last gold piece from the treasure of "Atlantis". Worse, the League has sent word that they were looking for Jack to take back their stolen treasure. While sailing to Tortuga to solve the problem, Trinity finds a the journal of deceased Kydd, and reads that he had betrayed them. Out of spite, Trintiy decides she really wants to go to Tortuga now to buy the man that killed him a drink. The League kidnapps the children while Jack's back is turned. Long story short, Jaden escapes on his own and they get kidnapped again by Kydd, who turned out not to be dead. Jack gets them back and some deaths insue...guess who?? Trintiy decides she can't be a pirate anymore because she feels that it's too dangerous so she leaves all by her onesies to live in England...

sounds good?? then read them... :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three

"You feel slimmer, Luv. Are you hungry?" Jack held tight around my waist. He said it was to keep himself steadied, but I think it was because he didn't want to let me go. He ushered me over to a table and pulled out the chair for me.

"What did you call me before?"

"What? I didn't call you anything..."

"That name. Trinity? Who's Trinity?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. He had a unfamiliar look on his face of the utmost concern. "Well...you are."

The look on his face broke my heart. I remember who _he_ was, but I couldn't remember who _I_ was. I studied his expression for a moment. Lines formed the corners of his nose, reaching down to his mouth. His brows were squinted, and joining in the middle of his forehead. I continued to stare at the utter disbelief on this man's face. He clearly buried all his sorrows in his eyes.

I stared into his eyes. The dark brown ovals fought to keep themselves dry as tiny specs of copper shimmered under the crude tavern lighting. So much emotion was welled up in his eyes.

Mazy placed food in front of us and held out her hand, waiting payment. Jack broke his trance, then fished in his pockets for some silver pieces. He signaled for her to wait as he trying to find more. "And a room, Mazy. I'm sure Miss..."

"Knapp." I spoke. My voice was barely audible over the roars of the other drunken men.

"Ah...well, Miss Knapp must be tried." He sighed.

Even though I knew I was married to him, before I was married to the other Jack (which, thank God, made that marriage null), I didn't want to push my brain to any extremes to remember anything else. I already had a headache, and didn't want anything more.

Jack stood from his chair. "Well Trin... I mean Marie, I hope you have a good night."

"Where are you going?" I pleaded. I didn't want him to leave, really I didn't. In my mind, this man, my husband, was the guiding light through my foggy memory. I felt that he, and only he, could help me remember everything. "Please don't go."

He wouldn't look at me. Jack bowed his head and responded in the most depressing voice. "Apparently you don't remember why you left me. I can deduce that because you don't even know who _you_ are. Whatever happened, I'm sure that once you do remember, you'll want to be away from me again." He sounded like he was convincing himself more than me.

I stood up so violently that I knocked the chair over. Jack completely ignored this and continued out the door. What other choice did I have? I ran after him.

Jack was walking very slowly, with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tattered leather coat. His hat was pulled over his face to hide his expression. I caught up to him and held him by his shoulders. "I need you, though." As soon as the words left my mouth, I had gotten extremely nauseous. "And from the feeling in my gut, I probably never needed someone like I need you. That's probably why I left, because I couldn't deal with only relying on myself. At least that's what I'm feeling."

"You don't remember me. Who knows if you ever will. Why try?"

"I _do_ remember you. It's me that I don't remember." I threw my hands in the air and gave up on this situation. Clearly I couldn't make him understand. Jack saw my frustration and wrapped his arms around my waist. Without thinking, I leaned into his body. "If you say my name is Trinity, then it is."

"Aye, it is."

"What is my surname?" I already knew the answer, but I felt good to hear it.

"Sparrow." He gave my waist a squeeze, then continued walking. He took my hand in his. "So you're coming with me, then?"

"Looks like it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Black Pearl was everything I expected. Yes, I remember this ship, too. It seems that everything I once loved became more than clear. I remember twirling around in my scandalously cut dresses. I remembered have fights with Jack, stealing his hat, and having him chase me around the deck. That is, until he eventually got it back and we made up. I remember how he "apologized". I remembered the crow's nest and how I would sit up there for days on end just to think. I remembered the crew.

"Mr Gibbs, Anamaria, Mr. Cotton, Marty..." I sighed. Such a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

Jack stood with a smile on his face. You could tell that this was the first time in a while that he had smiled. It was so dark, I stumbled around the deck. Jack followed me, catching me when I fell. He hadn't sad a word since we had boarded the ship, but his silence said everything. Even though I recognized all this, there was one more thing I was forgetting.

A door squeaked open from somewhere behind me. It scared me a little, but Jack was there with his arm around me. "Captain?"

A boy, about my height, came out from a cabin. His dark, braided hair and his small frame hid him from sight. I didn't need to see him, though. I knew his voice. I ran towards the figure and threw my arms around his shoulders. "Jaden!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**thomthom830:** i will once again advertise _**Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold**_ because it is such a good story!

**Spirit of the Sky:** I appreciate your review and i shall tell all my readers to chech out _**Hooked**_. It is a gripping Peter Pan story that all should enjoy!

**Gravitea:** I will say that i absolutely love your writing! You are inspirational and blah blah blah (i can't say enough!). Check out Gravitea's _**The Lady and the Sparrow**!_

**Mrs. Cpat Jack Sparrows: **I will admit that i am advertising this story because it is near to my heart (sighs). I beta read for this story so all of you should check it out! _**A Helping Hand**._

well. that's it for me...for now.

asta la pasta and all that jazz! (and for God's sake, keep on rocking!)

Ruby.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author Note:**

hey guys. one major thing. i changed the **Point of View from First Person to Third Person Omniscient **because i just wasn't comfortable writing in first person anymore. i've never tried before, so i thought i'd give it a shot with this story but i just couldn't get used to it. i felt like i was missing things...

on another note. this chapter is WAY short. but it's cute. so i hope you like it.

**Ruby**

Chapter Four

Trinity took a step back, realizing that she might have scared Jaden. After all, she hasn't seen him since she didn't know when. His smudged face was hard to see in the darkness. Jack walked over with a oil lamp in hand, rather slowly, trying to assess the situation. He wasn't sure that this was a very good idea.

When the light flickered across her son's face, Trinity's heart skipped a beat. He looked exactly like his father, everything from his worn leather boots to the kohl under his eyes. She knew who he was and she promised herself that she would never forget her son again. Never.

Jaden stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was all just a dream. He could pinch himself, then he'd spring up in his bed and brush it from his memory. Instead, he leaped forward and embraced his mother tighter than she had before. He was hurting her, but she didn't mind.

"Jaden?" Jack's voice seemed uneasy and restless.

"Jaden." Trinity smiled, looking her son in the eyes. Her fingers ran over his sea-sprayed skin and felt his defined features. _My little boy_, she thought to herself,_ my little pirate._

"Mom?" Tears were creasing the corners of his eyes. He turned his back and wiped them so not to notice. Pirates did not cry. He learned that from his mother.

Jaden went to bed that night with his mother stroking his hair and rubbing his cheeks. If it had all been a dream, it was a good one.


	6. Chapter Five

**last was cute chapter...now a steamy one. allusion to "Family Jewels" too! drop me a note!**

**Ruby**

Chapter Five

The next day was just like Trinity remembered. She sat on the sturdy railing on the deck as she watched her husband at the wheel. She had been with Jack last night after Jaden had fallen asleep. She had been in his arms and felt her own heart rate step in sync with his. Everything felt so right. Trinity made a mental note to forget everything that had happened before this moment. She would start her life fresh with nothing but the sea, her husband, and her son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaden was swabbing the deck, the one job he hated. He would move his mop in the mechanical fashion, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, then glance at his mother through half opened lids. She was staring at Captain in the way she used to. She didn't look a day older than the last day he had seen her.

He thought he had repressed those memories, but just then he remembered that day...

_Trinity crept into Elizabeth's cabin. Her seven-year-old son was sitting, awake, in the chair. Jaden almost screamed at his mother's presence, but Trinity held her finger up and signaled to join her outside. _

_Trinity got on her knees and pulled the little boy towards her. "Mommy! I can't breathe!" Jaden complained, struggling from her grasp. She loosened a little, then started to cry. This was also a last. It was the last time she would see her son. Words had lost all meaning, so nothing was worth saying. Instead, Trinity stood up, bent over, and kissed her son on the cheek. Long and hard. _

_She backed away from him, waving slightly. Jaden didn't understand what was going on, but he started crying anyway. "Go back to bed, Baby." She cooed from the start of the gangplank. "Tell your dad...Captain...that mommy loves him. And never forget Jaden, . . . Mommy always loved you."_

She had left, and that memory mad Jaden mad. His heart was filled with so much love for this woman, this stranger. Yet, he felt a hole burning through all that. His chest was one fire and he was starting to hate his own mother.

He started staring harder, hoping more and more with every passing second that this was a dream. He watched as she hugged her knees to her chest and pursed her lips. Her hair flowed it the wind as small strands stuck to the lids of her eyes. Sea spray would shoot up every couple of seconds, showering her in a salty mist. It seemed so natural.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trinity stood on the deck, taking a moment to get her sea-legs. Then she sauntered up to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jack was caught off guard, and pinned her against the wheel. His neck stretched out and kissed her, placing his hands back on the wooden steering devise, turning it a bit so she would have no choice but to lean into his arms.

"Tell me everything!" She whispered.

"About what, Luv?"

"About everything. I want to know all the tales and adventures of our little pirating duo. I want to remember all of it! I want to start my life over. I want to start my life with you. And Jaden." She brought her lips to his ear. She lingered for a moment, letting the tip of her tongue play with the lobe of his ear. "But mostly with you, right now." She pulled the knife from under her skirt, doing what felt naturally, and held it to his chest. "Savvy?"

A menacing smile spread across Jack's face, starting from the corners of the his mouth and almost ending where Trinity had placed a teasing kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her wrists, forcing her hands to her sides. She dropped the knife, throwing her arms around the crook of his neck. He grabbed her bottom and hoisted her body, pressing all her weight against him. Every few seconds he would lower his hands to slide her body down his, then pull her up again. All while passionately kissing his wife.

"Anamaria, take the wheel!"He yelled, parting himself from Trinity only a second to he could properly hoist her in his arms. Then, he hurriedly carried her into their cabin.


	7. Chapter Six

**okay, another chapter coming at you. this one is about Jack Knapp (K-N-A-P-P)...NOT...Jack Sparrow! repeat, not Jack Sparrow...thank you!**

**now, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times for fear of dismemberment, and above all else, enjoy the ride and pray to God you live to see tomorrow...lol just kidding.**

**luv ya'll!**

**R.D.**

Chapter Six

Jack Knapp woke from his agonizingly long sleep. He picked himself up and propped himself on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes because of the bright sunshine streaming through the windows. Turning gently, he tried to get a glimpse of his still sleeping wife. There was none. He dressed in silence, figuring she was downstairs already.

Opening a drawer for his stockings, he noticed how disorganized his things really looked. _Hilda must be slipping up in her old age, _he thought of the seventy-year-old Hungarian cleaning lady who pledged her services to him(mostly because he bought her from the East India Trading Company). _I saved the woman's life, you think she would be a bit more considerate with a man's things. _

Gliding down he stairs with a royal presence, Jack realized he did not live that life anymore. No longer was he the "Prince to England". Not after his father disowned him. Still, Jack kept his head held high and stepped carefully.

He sat at the head of the table in the dinning room and waited for Hilda to bring him his breakfast. "Good to see you, sir. I was thinking that maybe you might never be waking up." The plump woman commented in her heavy accent.

"What are you talking about, Hilda? And, do tell me, where is Marie? I was hoping we could have breakfast." He unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. Then his picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

"You have been sleeping for all of three days, sir."

"Three days?" His fork dropped, but his knife was clenched firmly in his hand. "Where is Marie?"

"I have not seen her, sir." Hilda commented as she continued to bustle about, cleaning and such.

Jack's temper collected into a raging ball of fire in the bottom of his throat. He slammed his fist into the table and stabbed the knife into the carved wood with his other. Screaming, he stormed upstairs and searched the contents of his stocking drawer. What he found added to his anger; nothing.

He raged back downstairs, not caring about his appearance or demeanor, and fumed all the way to the nearest fort and into the Commodore's office. "Knapp, what do you want?"

"Justice!" He screamed, pinning the man to his desk.

"First my father takes my crown, then my name, then my wife!"

"Your father hasn't sent any word about you, good or bad, so I suggest you let go before I have you arrested for assault and treason!" the unnamed Commodore pushed back. Jack tripped and fell to the floor.

"Then where is she?" His voice was quieter due to the violence that he was predicting would be inflicted on him if he didn't calm down.

"Could it be possible that she walked out on her own volition? If she was smart, that's what she would have done." He straightened his jacket while sitting at his desk, continuing the paperwork that was interrupted. Jack Knapp did NOT scare this Commodore. The King of England outcast him, as had the rest of his family. Jack may be a bit mentally disturbed, but he had no ties. "Or...possibly she never existed."

Ignoring the last comment, he argued, "She doesn't know who she is. She couldn't have left. Where would she go?"

"She doesn't know who she is?" His eyebrows scrunched to the middle of his forehead and formed wrinkles around the corners of his eyes. He had to think quickly to get this loo-loo out of his office. "I think I can help." Jack watched as the Commodore fished around a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "Talk to this woman. Her name is Black Lily and she may be able to help your little...situation..."

Jack didn't know who this woman was, but he was desperate to get his wife back. He took the parchment and let himself out. "I'll see you soon." The Commodore, on the other hand, knew that he wouldn't be seeing Jack Knapp again. Black Lily was a pirate working for the East India Trading Company and ruthless at that. Lily only cared for herself, and most of all, absolutely hated men. For sure this would be the last time he would encounter crazy Jack Knapp.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Trinity slowly untangled herself from Jack's body, and slowly began getting dressed. Starring into the mirror, watching the reflection of Jack behind her, she wondered if she should tell him about her husband. Her _other_ husband, if he really was. Everything seemed so perfect in this instant. It would be a shame to ruin it.

It was cold outside. The waves were agitated and breaking, hard, against the ship. The sea sprayed it's mist over everything on deck, including Jaden. Trinity approached him, careful of how she stepped so not to slip on the wet wood. "Can I help?" She tilted her head, watching her son feverishly yank at rope attached to the mast.

"Nope. I got it." Jaden felt horrible from the night before. He didn't hate his mother. What he hated was the situation. All those years away, all those years of growing up, Jaden never fully understood why his mother did what she did. The question has been burning a hole in him, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Why'd you do it?"

Jaden was so preoccupied with his anger, he let the rope slip through his hands. There really was a hole burning through him, only it was burning through his hands. The friction of the rope was too much for Jaden to handle, so much that he couldn't take hold of the rope for even a moment. Trinity leapt up and grabbed it, relieving her son's raw hands from any other agony.

Making sure she had a good grip, she answered him, "I don't know." Gibbs came over and took the rope from her, tying it firmly to the mast. "Let's get those cleaned up, huh?"

Jaden held out his palms and examined them. They were red and bleeding. Worse, they were aching. He nodded, thinking that if he spoke, he might cry.

Trinity placed an arm around his neck and led him into his cabin. She noticed the bottles of rum, skewed around the room in random paces, and decided she didn't like the thought of her son drinking. She took a half-empty bottle in one hand, and placed Jaden's hands in her lap. "This is going to sting, but we don't want them to get infected."

She was about to dump the contents onto his palms, but he stopped her. "How do you know?"

Trinity raised her eyebrows at him, placing the bottle on the table next to her. She grabbed hold of Jaden's wrists and began rubbing them with her thumbs, thinking that he wouldn't let her do anything unless he approved. "Know what?"

"That it'll get rid of infection? I've never heard of that before."

Jack stepped into the room, securing his hat on his head. "Because of this." Jack reached over and pulled down the low-shoulder sleeve of his wife's shirt. A large, round, shiny impression shown through her skin.

"The bullet." Trinity sighed, slightly smiling. That had been the worst pain she had ever encountered. Well, after she fell out of the crow's nest and landed on the bullet wound, that is. She was smiling because she remembered. "You took the bullet out with a dull knife, and then dumped rum over the wound to clean it."

"That's how she knows." Jack smiled, glad that she recollected the incident.

Trinity looked to Jaden, hoping that that would answer his question and banish all doubt from his mind. He winced, but slowly nodded. Trinity took up the bottle once more, and braced herself to the screams that ensued.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack Knapp traveled to the port where he was to find Black Lily. Her ship was due in to unload a shipment, and Jack wanted to make sure he had a meeting with her. He did, but it wasn't quite the experience that he thought.

He met her in the Captain's Quarters of her ship, _The Damnation of the Ocean_. The name should have tipped him off, but Jack wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She sat in her chair, sporting a large, formal, shabby (ends torn and seams busting), yellow dress and a white tri-cornered hat that lay centered on her head. Lily starred at him with deep, dark eyes that held nothing but hatred and contempt for all mankind. _Man_-kind. Especially this man, who annoyed her on sight.

He droned on and on, his voice sounding like an annoying buzzing to her dainty ears. Her squinted eyes searched his face for signs of his departure, but apparently he wasn't leaving until she heard him out. Oh how she wished she could just kill him... Unfortunately, working as a privateer for the East India Trading Company, her superiors tended to frown on that. _Goddam male chauvinistic swine..._ She thought, noticing that Jack's mouth had stopped moving.

Lily leaned forward onto her elbows and brought her folded hands to her face. "What do you want again?"

"Your services. I was told that you could help me with..."

"What makes you think that I would ever help the likes of you?" She scowled, standing from her desk, preparing to summon her first mate to give this guy the Bum's Rush off her ship.

Jack didn't know how to respond to that, so he continued talking about his "situation". "I'm led to believe that a pirate named Jack Sparrow ran off with my..."

"Jack Sparrow? Did you say Jack Sparrow?" Her posture softened, but her face held the same hard expression. "What about him?"

"He stole my property and I want it back." Jack threw his nose in the air, feeling like he was getting somewhere.

"I'll take you to Jack Sparrow on three conditions. One, you pay any wage I place. Two, you do not get in my way; which includes speaking to, touching, looking, or even being in the presence of me."

"And three?"

"I get to decide what happens to Sparrow. You take what he stole, and I get everything else. Do we have an accord?" Jack held out his hand and nodded. Lily shunned him, folding her arms over her chest and frowning deeper. "Good. Seek out my cabin boy and get it in writing. No document, no deal."

**short and sweet...REVIEW! **

**Ruby**

**p.s. PR in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter Eight

**read thomthom830's **_Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold..._** i know i already advertised this one, but she's getting to the good part! and it's really...REALLY getting good...**

**also, read Gravitea's **_The Lady and the Sparrow. _**Possibly one of the best POTC stories i've read. that's my opinion at least. check it out yourselves to see if you agree...**

**and now...on with the mayhem...ooops! i mean story! on with the story!**

Chapter Eight

Lily paced her cabin, looking out towards her crew. Knapp was with them, getting in the way. He was no sailor, that was apparent. Why Lily was helping him was. To her, at least. She gave the ring on her finger a twist, then took it off and placed it in the drawer of her desk. She was sick of that ring and didn't know why she kept it all this time.

Her first mate walked in. A tall, dark-skinned man with a scowl on his face that could ward off sharks and the brawn to back it up. "Get in here you goddam plank monkey!" She growled, watching him loom in the doorway. He had a tendency to "lurk in the shadows" and Lily was sick of it. "Upon arrival of land, burn that desk. The contents and all."

"Aye, Cap'n." He was looming once more. Only this time, it was in hesitance to leave.

"What?!"

"Cap'n... I know ye don' like when we question ye, but...wha' is tha' landlubber doin' on our ship?"

"_Our_ ship? Excuse me, when did pay wages for half this ship? When did you go Cutler Beckett and cut a deal with him? This isn't _our_ ship, this is _my_ ship. And on _my_ ship, we do I say. Hence why you call me 'captain', you clay-brained imbecile. On a side note, it's nice to see that a jellyfish can grow a spine."

Sometimes the impudence around here was enough to drive her mad. "No need for name callin', Cap'n."

"Would you rather me use your real name, Alice?"

He panicked and held his finger to his mouth. "Shhhh! You want the crew to hear?"

"Why would I care? They'd kill you, not me. Got it, Ace? Or would you like to be referred to as Alice?"

Ace turned the doorknob, returning the scowl to his face. It was a wonder her crew didn't mutiny on her. While Ace slipped out, hoping no one heard their little conversation, Jack slipped in and slammed the door. "Lily?"

Lily's eyes grew big as she slammed her fist into the wall. "You're breaking your accord. Technically I can now have you thrown overboard. Or better, I can kill you myself."

"But you won't, will you?" The gleam in Jack's eyes pierced through Lily's demeanor like swords. She was wondering what happened to that scared, shaky man she met at port. "You jumped when I mentioned the name 'Sparrow'. Why is that?"

"None of your business." She barked, pulling out some maps. She started figuring coordinates, or at least attempting to look like she was.

"But it is. Sparrow has my property. My _wife_. If there's anything I should know about this man, I suggest you tell me."

Her cold, dark eyes grew shallow and darted across the map from corner to corner. Really, she wasn't looking. Something inside her told her to be scared, and Lily had never felt that emotion before. She never needed to. She wanted to call out, to yell for Ace to come back. But Jack was walking towards her, his hands clenched in tight fists. "What's wrong with you?" She trembled, refusing to look at him.

"Do you how my wife _became_ my wife?"

"Should I care?"

"I think you should. I tell you something, and you tell me something. A secret for a secret, if you will."

"Why you married your wife couldn't hardly begin to compare to why I want to find Jack Sparrow. There's nothing more for us to talk about, Knapp." She got up and walked to the door. Opening it once again, she hoped he would usher himself out. "Leave. I have work to do."

He smiled at her, tilting his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. It sent a chill through Lily's core.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trinity watched as Anamaria kept her own with the other men. It disturbed her that all she did was sit on deck all day and watch these disciplined men working for their keep. "It doesn't feel right." She whispered, noticing Jack walking behind her.

"That's just the salt from the sea. Once you get used to it, it's really quite pleasurable..."

"What? No!" She laughed, walking along side of him. "I mean doing nothing feels wrong. What did I used to do when I was here?"

"Nothing."

"Really? It seems like I would..."

"No offense, Luv, but you weren't exactly the most talented worker. You were more the brain than the brawn. A bit of the looks, too. Your pretty always kept my morale up. Including some other things..."

"You're sick," Trinity continued to laugh, "but I love it." She paused for a moment and stopped walking. "I'm getting the odd sensation to spin."

"Then spin. You used to do it all the time."

"I'll look like a fool!" Jack didn't need any other incentive. He picked his wife up, placed her on his feet and began dancing around in circles. Something came to mind as Trinity was dancing. "Rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves." she whispered, letting Jack dip her then bring her back up.

"Devils and black sheep! Really _bad _eggs!" The rest of the crew cheered, continuing the rest of the song.

"Aye. Really bad eggs." Jack sighed, setting Trinity back down. She stumbled a little, from being dizzy, but he caught her. "Enough of this lovey-dovey, free for all. We're onto our next exploit."

"You mean we've been sailing for days with no destination?"

"On the contrary, Luv. We've always had a destination. The horizon."

"That was..." Trinity held a finger to him, but he grabbed it and placed her hand back at her side.

"I know. Last one, I promise."

"So where to, then?" Jaden came running up to his parents. He was sweating something fierce, and Trinity had just become aware of how hot it was under the sun.

Jack unhooked his compass from his belt and held it in font of him. "Uh...over there a ways." He replied as he pointed to an area of open sea.

"That narrows it down." Trinity placed her hands on her hips as Jaden ran to tell whomever was at the wheel. Most likely Anamaria. "Where might 'there' be?"

"Mermaid Islands." Jack smiled, watching the glee spread over Trinity's face.

"Why am I smiling so much?" She covered her mouth.

"Because you've heard the tales. But that, my dear, is a story for another time."

**Author's Note:**

okay, i want to add giving my friend, Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows, all credit where credit is due. she and i were brain-storming about what to call Black Lily's first mate (namewise), and she was the genius that came up with "Alice" and "Ace" for short. Or "Bloody Ace", to the other crew members, but i haven't gotten that far yet.

so! what do you guys think?


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Trinity poured herself a second cup of tea and, silently offering Jack some, sat at the desk opposite of him. Jack made a face and grunted at her offer. "Not my cup of tea," he continued as he turned to his map-laden desktop. A pen in his right hand and his compass in his left, Jack scribbled furiously on the one set before him. "We have our heading."

A sly grin spread across Trinity's cheekbones. Again, not knowing why. "Tell me."

"Southeast..."

"No. About Mermaid Islands." She interrupted, sipping coyly from her glass.

Jack stood from his chair and began pacing the width of the cabin. With one hand securing his elbow and the other searching the outline of his goatee, he began his story. "Years ago, there was a whisper on the seas about an old gaffer's tale. Ancient legend has it that Zeus, king of all gods, was having a horrible fight with his wife about his infidelity... I imagine it to be something like our fights, actually... leaving Hera, his wife, seeking revenge on her _unworthy_ husband. Using her power, she turned all of her husband's mistresses into fish-woman, hoping they would be less appealing to Zeus. Upon stealing their legs, she formed a separate civilization and placed them in the heart of it. Felling like this wasn't enough punishment for the wenches, Hera took all their wealth and personal belongings and sealed them in a chest, buried on land." Jack paused.

"What would be the point of that? She buried on the island with them? Where they could find it?"

"Well they have no legs! How are they going to go about searching through jungles? It was a way of Hera mocking them, telling them that everything they once loved was out of reach. Kind of like her relationship with Zeus. Hera mocked them so they would remember of the horrible things they've done to her. The saying is, nothing beats the anger of a woman scorned."

Trinity cocked her head and squinted her eyes. She always liked a good story, but _this_ was ridiculous. "And you... believe... this little fable? This gaffer's story? He probably told it to his grandchildren to get them to be quiet. I mean really... mermaids locked away from the rest of the world by a god because of their own mis-doings?"

Jack cracked a smile. "No! Absolutely not." He returned to his wife's side to whisper in her ear, "But there's got to be some story behind the myth. Right?"

"Jack Sparrow, you stole my line!" Trinity playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure... _that_ you remember." He laughed, rubbing his arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily paced her cabin, wondering what had just happened. This frail looking, safe lunatic had just done a complete one-eighty and turned into a crazed madman. Maybe that's why he scared her. Lily knew she could kill a sane man, she would just have to outsmart him. But an insane man? An unpredictable opponent? Not a wise choice. Instead, her head chose to be scared.

_No more, _she told herself, brushing her bangs from her eyes in frustration, _I've seen what I have to deal with... and I will..._

Ace stepped into her cabin once again, wondering if she was still in a sour mood. He loomed. "God how I wish you would stop being such a pansy and just walk in!" She shrieked. "One of these days they're going to call you 'Bloody Ace' because you're going to be dead and not just killing cheaters!"

"Cap'em?" He cowered, sliding in through the door.

"We've already established your presence. Just tell me what you want, then leave..." But then she thought better. She took a deep breath to calm herself, loosened her shoulders, and tried to be as non-threatening as possible. The latter was hard, considering her years at sea had seen otherwise. "What is it?"

"There's a ship on the horizon. The look (referring to the crew member in the crow's nest) says 'e think it be the Pearl." Her new demeanor puzzled him.

Her hand found their way to her hips and a smile spread across her face. She walked out not the deck, heels clicking loud and authoritative. "All hands before the mast!" She yelled. Lily noticed in this moment that her scream and her yell were different. Her yell was cheerful. Her scream, not so much.

The men bumbled about, pushing and shoving their way before their captain. "We're sacking that ship. If you've never had an experience at pirating, I suggest you work on that. That ship, the Black Pearl, belongs to one Captain Jack Sparrow. He is to be brought to me, unharmed... well, not _dead_... then we burn the ship and all memories of it. Understood?"

Jack poked his head through the crowd. "And what of our deal?"

"Our agreement, Mr. Knapp, is being breached at this second. I consider you reconsider your actions and continue to stay out of my way. And as our deal, I will honor it... for a price."

The crew disbanded and continued their work. All but Jack and Ace, who Lily made stay at her side. "I thought your price was Jack Sparrow."

"I've changed the stakes. I now require monetary payment." She shrugged.

"When we return to port." Jack growled, bowing his head in early defeat.

"Not crazy now, are we? At least not with my first mate by my side? Good. Because he's with at all times now." She crossed her arms and smirked with victory. "I don't know who you are exactly, Mr. Knapp, but I know now that I should be wary of you. One more word... one more threatening word... and I'll let my crew have a free-for-all. They haven't had fun like that in a while. Understood?" Jack nodded as Lily turned to go to her cabin. Thinking of one more thing, she signaled for Ace to catch Jack by the arm. "And any sneaking business on the Pearl will result of the death of your wife. Just know that."

_Ruby here. so long since i've posted... sorry. really sorry. well, whatcha think of this over-due chappie? likes...dislikes? review!_

**Note !!!! i completely made up that myth about Mermaid Islands !!!! please do not mention that it is inaccurate...i know. we're reading "The Odyssey" in my lit. class and i got the idea of using the gods from there. everything else i made up on my own. _completely_ on my own. if there is a myth out there like that...i've never heard it...**

_thank you..._


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Jack watched Trinity sleep, her chest rising and falling with every tiny snore that passed through her lips. His hand rested on her cheek, slowly drawing circles with his thumb. The moment was perfect, the scene was perfect. How he wanted to wake her, remove her cloths, and truly be with her.

She'd be angry with him. She'd yell. She'd scream. She'd hit and kick. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Then his mind wondered. He was trying so hard to forget the events of those months, years, he had slept in this bed... alone. How there was no one to steal his covers at night. Or no one to hold in his arms. No one to take care of him when he was extremely intoxicated and could hardly walk, which was often at this time.

_Snap out of it, Jacky,_ he scolded himself, _get weird...get mysterious..._

Trinity shivered, giving a wide yawn. Jack dodged her morning breath, then leaned in for a kiss. How could he have been thinking such thoughts? "Morning, Cap!" Trinity laughed, tugging at the ends of one of his braids. "What are you thinking about?" He dodged the question with another kiss. "Mmm, good answer."

He continued, moving his lips from her mouth, to her cheek, to her neck, all the way to her naval. Before he could get any farther, the door burst open and Jaden stormed into the room. Trinity sprang up, hitting Jack in the head and knocking him to the ground. "Captain!"

"Oye?" Jack sighed, applying pressure to his throbbing head. Trinity rushed over to help him up. "I got it, I got it." He repeated over and over until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Captain, I think there's something you ought to see."

"There are a lot of things I _ought_ to see, boy." He mumbled, now wobbling on his feet. "Why might I be persuaded to see this?"

"It's a ship," Jaden stuttered, almost falling over himself. The situation was so awkward, but Jack really did have to come. "It doesn't look too friendly."

"Alright, then. Let's have us a look-see." Jack walked out the door with his son and his wife on either side. On the deck, Jaden left them and continued his swabbing duties. Over the bow of the ship, there was an outline of another ship slowly advancing on the _Pear_l.

Trinity saw it, too. "Impossible! This is the fastest ship in the Carribean!"

"The _Pearl_'s old, Luv. I hate to admit it, but there have been some ship-building advancements." His eyes squinted against the sun as he struggled to make out the name. Giving up, he tilted his head upwards to the crow's nest. "Hey! Up there! What be their colors?!"

"Wind in the sails...wind in the sail..." Cotton's parrot squawked back.

"Who put Cotton up in the crow's nest?" Jack jeered, returning to his cabin to find his spyglass. He slammed the door behind him on his way out, and started up the cargo-net laced mast.

"You did." Trinity barely whispered, obviously noticing his changed mood. She climbed with him up into the wooden structure looking over the ocean. Jack opened his spyglass and peered in the ship's direction. "Well?"

"East India Trading Company." He spat, continuing to search. "_The Damnation of the Ocean_. Probably off on a trade. If they near, we see what they want. If there's any sort of hostility in the air, we raid and burn. Give the orders."

Jack had never commanded Trinity to give any sort of orders before. That she knew only because of the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach when the words passed his lips. It was an usual feeling, like when you're not sure you should be eating something but do anyway. It might be hazardous to your health. Look at Cotton... a man with no tongue...

Ignoring her feeling and hoping it was nothing, Trinity descended the nest and followed out her captain's orders... her _husband's_ orders...

The day drug on, and the_ Damnation _approached. Hostility was the air, but Jack couldn't curb his curiosity. The question on his mind: what was a trade ship doing in these waters?"

He soon found his answer, as Black Lily boarded his ship. She stood in the middled of the plank, over nothing but open water, in her tattered dress and even filthier hat. There were hundreds of men standing behind her, waiting for her advance they could follow. She held up her hand, contributing to the scowl on her face. "Change of plans... I want to _talk_ to this one. Knapp, Ace, you're with me. The rest of you mind the boat."

Dread filled Trinity's once sparkling green eyes as Jack Knapp boarded the _Black Pearl_. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to remember all that. "No!" She screamed out loud, she didn't realize she had, and rushed down below deck before Jack Knapp could see her. Knowing Jack Sparrow, he would lie for her. Hopefully, he wouldn't know why Knapp was looking for her.

Instead, Jack (Sparrow) tried to flee himself. He knew this woman. This woman was ruthless and uncaring. More importantly, this woman was _known_ for her acts of removing the genitals of any man that wronged her. Jack had wronged her. "Lily, so nice to see you. Lovely weather we're having. I like you're boat...uh, ship! It's very pretty and..."

"You're verbally raping my virgin ears, Jack Sparrow." She frowned, noticing he was backing away towards his office.

"Nothing about you says 'virgin', Cap'em." Ace laughed.

"Shut up, Alice!" She scolded, brushing past Sparrow and letting herself into his office. "Bring him."

Ace grabbed Jack by the arm and escorted him towards the door. "Easy, Alice." He shook, poking the large man in the bicep. This man clearly had the strength advantage. And the height. And the mean, scary face. And they shiny bald head.

Ace grunted and shoved Jack the rest of the way, showing his disapproval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay, i am officially voicing my anger about the whole not getting alerts thing. it has been a problem for a while and i'm sick of it. don't get me wrong, i think the programmers of are amazing genius for creating this site and i repect them for that...but this is getting ridiculous...**

**done with my rant... sorry.**

**hope you liked my new chapter. and i have to give officaily credit for the phrase "raping my vigin ears" to Preston B. he is an awesome friend. a bit weird, but completely amazing... LOVE YOU, P! thanks so much...**

**until next time**

**Ruby D.**

**p.s. I'm doing offical (i have been using this word a lot today) PR in my next chapter, but i want to give a special shout out to thomthom830. she is nearing the end of her current story, and she is an amazing writer. it her a great dis-service if you DIDN'T check out her stuff. **

**i say this because she is a loyal reviewer, and a good friend...**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Black Lily made no hesitation to make herself welcome. She sat at Jack's desk, her feet covering all the maps. "Surprised?" She asked, a smile perched on her lips. A smile of satisfaction. "Let's get down to business. You have something I want. Or, he wants, rather." She motioned to Knapp, who had conveniently placed himself in a corner and out of Lily's way. "His wife."

Jack was playing with his fingers until he heard these words. There were only tow woman on this ship, and Anamaria _was not _married. He looked around the room quickly, his eyes darting from one corner to the other. _His_ wife was no where to be found.

_What has she gotten herself into? _Jack asked himself, feeling a lump form in the bottom of his throat and a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Sparrow!" lily screamed, pounding her hand on the desk. The smile never left her lips. Never faltered.

"Wife? There's only one woman aboard this ship and she is . . ."

"Bring her in." Lily commanded, waving to Ace. "We'll look for ourselves. Go get her, there's no reason to trust this lying sac of rum." Ace threw down Jack's arm, hard. Jack jerked forward as he stared at the man in the corner. He felt his heart break a little.

Ace came back into the room in a matter of moments, Anamaria being restrained in his giant, muscular arms. "Let go, ye . . .!" But Jack silenced her with the look on his face. She stood next to her captain, holding her hands in front of her.

"That her?" Lily snarled, picking her feet from the desk. Knapp held his head low, shaking it in the negative. "Fine. Now, Mr. Sparrow, I have a score to settle with you. Ace, the knife?" She held out one hand and placed the other on her hip.

"And... what might that be for?" Jack whimpered, hiding behind his crew member. Anamaria shook him off her shoulder and slapped him squarely across the face. He didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you know." She advanced towards him. Then her eye caught the corner of his desk and all the maps laid across it. She quickly scanned the rest, especially the one with a chain of unmarked islands circled. "What might this be?"

"Uh... nothing! Old, old thing. A gift from my crazy aunt's, cousin's, son-in-law... person. Nothing really." Jack tried to scramble to fold them up, but Lily caught his hand.

"You. Raping. Ears. Mine." She cooed, bending her head to take a closer look. "Now start again. What is it really? If I'm not interested, we can continue with the..."

Jack knew he was about to become a eunuch is he didn't think of something. Something other than the truth. "Okay, okay. That's where... that guy's wife would be." He spat, without thinking.

Lily thought a moment, then swore loudly. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She continued, placing both her hands at the top of her head and pulling on her hair.

"Wha', Cap'em?" Ace rushed to her side, seeing her drop to her knees. He picked her up and stood her on her own tow feet.

"We _HAVE_ to go." She sighed, tears almost forming in the corner's of her eyes. She was pouting, and all her makeup was smearing with the tear stains down her cheeks. "I can't castrate him now! I have to wait! I promised that stupid git that I'd take him to Sparrow, and then he could take his wife back while I got everything else. _Everything_ else. But since his wife's not here, I can't take what I want, and this King's reject has to stay with us until we can find his wife. Goddam men!"

"So...you'll be coming with me then?" Jack pointed out, stepping farther away form the situation. In his mind, he was searching the ship for his wife.

"Jack Sparrow," She stopped her tears instantly. Brooding, she got in his face, knife still in hand. "You will take me to those blasted islands and you will show me where that idiot's wife is. Those are orders!"

"And... if I... refuse?"

"You'll be singing in a whole other octave. Savvy?"

"Savvy." He paused then made the decision to leave his cabin, which wasn't so much his cabin anymore. Out on deck, he ran to find his son. "Jaden, me boy, come here!" He yelled until Jaden actually appeared before him. "Go find your mother. When you do, tell her to stay put. Then come find me." He reasoned. Panicking only slightly more than he had been a few moments ago, Jack walked up to the wheel and took out his compass.

**i kno i said "PR in the next chapter", but i'm kinda waitin for more reviews to come it. so, if you want your stories advertised, review like crazy. **

**so...whatcha think?**

**Ruby**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**thomthom830: **okay, not only did she finish her story **_Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold, _**but she has a really awesome story called **_How to Be A Really Awful Pirate in One Story._** I'm guarenteeing satisfaction...

**Noyesgirl: **i want to say thanks for review... appreciate it a lot... blah blah blah...lol. Now, even though i'm not familiar with these types of fics, i read and was entertained. check out Noyesgirl's **_Stormy Night. _**It's a Naruto fanfic, and quite amusing.

Chapter Twelve

Trinity sat with a loud, wooden 'clunk' on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Simultaneously, she started rocking back and forth, humming some old tune she knew from somewhere. Where, didn't really matter.

_This isn't happening... this isn't happening..., _She told herself over and over. Really, she was trying to convince herself that it was all a dream. That in moments, when the really bad parts came, her eyelids would shoot open, then shut again from seeing the blinding sunlight piercing through the window. In moments, she would find herself nestled in the little space she found fit perfectly in the crook of Jack's neck. In moments, everything would be perfect again.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and the kohl she wore proudly around her eyes was burning it's way into her lower lids. The pain, emotional and physical, was numbing.

Jaden burst through the door, seeing his mother on the floor. She looked close to death. Her skin was ghostly pale, and her lips had turned from a supple red to a faint shade of pink. Even her hair seemed flatter, and her frown was wore with self pity. She didn't look like his mother anymore. She looked like a stranger.

He picked her up from the floor, noticing now just how old she looked. And frail. She wrapped her arms around his neck and aloud him to hold her full weight. He hugged her back, letting all contempt he held in his heart to leave through a sigh forming in his throat. "Captain wants you to stay here." He whispered, pulling away from her grasp.

"I betrayed him." She gasped back, not allowing herself to shed one more tear. "I married that other man... I didn't what I was doing..."

"You married him?"

"I don't remember. He said I did, and all I have is his word... I don't remember."

Jaden was sick of that reason. Not a reason, an excuse. His hatred, just like that, came flooding back upon him like a wave. The walls were closing in and all the air was sucked from the room. He needed to leave, so he did. He left his mother in this room, slamming the door behind him. His next mission was to find his father. He did this with a heavy heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack (Sparrow) stared at the mast his beloved ship, wondering what would happen to the _Pearl_ now that it was in the hands of someone like Lily. It was his own fault this was happening, or so he thought. That Knapp fellow was here for his wife. That had something to do with Trinity. Still, all those years ago... he was sure Lily had forgotten about it by now. In his own words:

_Nothing beats the fury of a woman scorned._

Jaden stumbled up to his father, deciding whether he should tell his father what he knew or give his mother the chance to confess. His instinct chose the latter, even though his heart disagreed. "Captain? She's below deck. In the hull." Jack nodded and turned to leave, but Jaden caught his arm. "Wait... there's something you should know." His heart had won.

"What?"

"She's... _married_... to that other man..." His voice was low, barely a whisper. Jack saw the look in his son's eyes, knowing all along what he was thinking.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you I hadn't thought the same thoughts." He laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "And I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack let himself into the hull, expecting to hear loud sobs ringing through the air. There were none. He laid the plate of food he had brought on a crate nearby, and waited for Trinity to appear. She did, sliding out of the shadows, slowly, to make sure it was really him.

She approached him, fearful of his short temper. Rarely she was afraid of him. Actually, it was usually the other way around, but now seemed like the time for a first. She stood inches from him, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She twisted the material, hard, until it turned her finger purple. she did this waiting, wondering what he would do. Threaten her? Hit her? She didn't know.

Instead, he grabbed her by the shoulders. Forcefully, he pulled her small body against his. He picked her up, her stomach at his chest and his chin at her chest. Then he slowly slid her down, until her pastel lips reached his. A kiss. Jack's way of saying, 'You are _my_ wife.'

"I never wanted you to find out."

"How did _you_ find out?" That was the one thing he really wanted to know. The one question that lay above all else.

"He told me. He said we got married, then had the reception at my house. He said I took a walk... and I... I fell off a cliff..." She stammered, now realizing hoe ridiculous that sounded.

"I don't think that's the truth."

"More likely I jumped off the cliff... to get away from him."

"Well, whatever the truth may be, we're stuck not knowing. Unless..."

"Is that horrible man still on the ship? Please tell me he isn't..."

"He is. But as I was saying, we will simply have to coax the truth out of him. Of course, you'll have to stay down here, out of view. Until we can get you a disguise, that is. Lily, unfortunately, has decided to come on out little adventure with us, an we'll be stuck with her for a while." Jack realized his sentences were totally random. He shrugged it off.

"What did you do to that woman to make her hate you so much?"

"Let's say...I ... uh..." He was desperately searching for words.

"Out with it, Jack Sparrow. The truth."

Jack made a face at the word 'truth', but continued. "I stole a pig."

"You...stole a pig?" Trinity stepped back, scratching her head. "She hates you because you stole a pig?"

"It was a 'magical' pig or something. It brought good luck. A runt that her grandmother, one of those crazy river people, enchanted. I dunno. It's all over my head."

"And why did you steal said pig?"

"The damn thing ate my gold! Then, even worse, he topped it off with the rest of my rum!"

"Jack, somehow, I don't think the pig did it on purpose. You know, having a pig-sized brain and all."

"The pig was evil! It deserved what it got!"

"You didn't kill the poor little pig!?"

"Well, I did! And now Lily hates me and wants to take away my manhood. I mean, her luck can't be all bad, can it? Look at the pretty boat she's got..."

Trinity, feeling her mood gradually change, let her mouth drop ti the floor with distaste. "No she's not!" Trinity, for one, really liked Jack's 'manhood' and wanted it to stay where it was. Noticing Trinity's expression, he knew that if there was one person to stand up to Lily, he knew it was her. "Bring me a pillow and some blankets. Then we'll need to come up with a plan. Hopefully."

**A/N: **

I'd like to adress something in this A/N. Someone sent me a PM and asked me what my inspiration was for writing, and i thought i'd share it with all you. the answer is simple:

music.

when i'm writing a love scene, i listen to "All At Once" but The Fray, "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Ben, "The Suffering" by Coheed and Cambria, etc...

angry scenes, "Taking Over Me" Evanescense, "You Fight Me" Breaking Ben, "Rape Me" Nirvana, "Spitfire" The Prodigy, and "We Don't Care Anymore" Story of the Year

and really emotional, confused scenes, "Back Home" Yellowcard, "Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn" HelloGoodbye, "Wonderwall" Oasis, and "Rain" Breaking Ben.

these are just some ideas...

also...i know this is going to sound weird... but my gym teacher gives me really good ideas. when i had my knee surgury and couldn't take P.E., i would sit with him and we'd just talk about...stuff... now, i don't see him as often, but when i do, he's really upbeat and energetic. he likes to sing everything, especially my name, and always tells me i'm his all time favorite... really, he's kind of my muse... in a way...i guess...

Sorry to ramble...

Ruby


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Days just past by, weeks maybe, since Trinity had beceom a prisoner on her own ship. She had been locked in the dark far too long, and had just about enough as she could stomach. Jack would come see her every night at the same time, like clockwork. Jaden did, too, occasionally. While his teenage hormones were raging, and his short temper (not unlike his father's) burst out of control, he accepted that this is what he had to deal with. He did. Sometimes not so well, but he did all the same.

Some clever, yet mildly witty, plan was swirling in her head. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to pull it out. Not yet, anyhow. The ocean was her muse, and she hadn't seen that in so long.

Jack came to visit her one night, like usual, and was staring at her intently. This is how most of their visits went. Jack would stare at her, not moving a muscle, waiting for her genius to poke through. When nothing came, he tried his hand at the matter. Every visit had the same results. This night was different. Trinity was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Where's the nearest port?" She was looking the direction of her feet, and searching the ground for something to hold her train of thought.

"Couple leagues away. Why?"

"Here's what we do." Jack got up from his seat and knelt down next to her, in case anyone was listening. It wasn't likely, but he wanted to take all precautions. "Dump as much supply and livestock as you can. When you run out of food, dock at port, then go get me a disguise."

"Then what?"

"That's it." She sighed, resting her face in her hands. "For now."

"What about Lily? How to we oust her?" He wanted that goddam sea-witch off his ship as fast as possible.

"We don't we take to the island, send her on wild goose chase, get the treasure, then I kill her. Or did you not remember?"

"I did," Jack smiled his toothy-grin, "I just wanted to make sure _you_ remembered. We're square then?"

"So far..."

"I'll tell Jaden to get to work." Jack got up to leave, but Trinity followed him to the door and blocked his exit.

"You will do no such thing. Tell Cotton, not Jaden. That way, if anyone sees him, he won't be able to tell them what he's doing. Savvy?"

Jack let out a loud "Ha!", then left her to sit in seclusion once more.

- - - - - - - - -

Lily paced (something she had been doing a lot of lately) Jack's cabin. Her heeled boots where leaving a distinct trail in the floor, but she didn't care. It wasn't her ship. Really, she wasn't doing herself any damage, so why should she care.

What she did care about was the parchment in her hands. Ace sat at the desk, shuffling cards with a smug grin on his face, watching her with the utmost of interest. "Wha' migh' tha' be, Cap'em?" he asked, his accent growing with his excitement.

"Nothing for a schoolchild like yourself to worry about." She mocked, placing a finger to her mouth. "I don't believe this absolute moron!" Ace straightened, hoping she would enlighten him if the letter made her made enough. She did. "That idiot Beckett wants us to return to berth. The _Damnation_, that is. He says that chasing Sparrow isn't something a _woman_ pirate should be doing, and that no doubt Sparrow would out smart a _woman_. If you were captain, Alice, this note wouldn't be in existence."

"Pity, really." Ace smirked, knowing he probably shouldn't be doing so.

"Indeed." She sneered, her teeth gritted at the tightest points of her mouth. She threw the parchment at him, scaring him.

Jaden silently wrapped on the door, then slowly let himself in. "Miss... Lily?"

Lily pulled him in the rest of the way, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You do not have the honor of speaking my name. Savvy?"

Jaden stayed silent.

"You Sparrow's boy, aren't you? You have his features all over your head. Not to mention his name on your ass. Tsk, tsk. Not only his son, but his whipping boy as well."

Jaden ripped himself from her grasp and took a few steps back. He reached for the sword hanging at his waist to intimidate her, but Lily only raised one hand to him. With the other, she pointed to Ace, who was now on his feet and frowning. "Now, now. You don't want fight him, do you?"Jaden stared at the man for a moment, figuring his odds. "DO YOU?!" She yelled all the louder.

"Please...," he started, standing straight so not to be intimidated himself, "I'll beat him with you."

Lily face grew a bright pink, then moved on to a full red in a matter of moments. She grabbed Jaden by the neck and forced him against the wall, getting as close to his face as possible. "Say it now!" She ordered, breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Ace separated them, still holding Jaden to the wall. He stared her in the eye, squinting with malice. "There's no food left. If you don't want to starve, you better dock soon."

Even with Ace's strength crashing down on his chest, Jaden wriggled from his grasp and slipped out the door. Once on deck, he collapsed in a heap on the wooden planks, heaving for air. He thought his windpipe was crushed for a moment, then caught his breath and continued doing the rest of his tasks.

**nothing mush to say except... REVIEW!**

**Ruby**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**finals are over and i'm hoping to get back to some serious writing! i hope this was good! i was going for funny... but it might just be weird...**

**Ruby**

Chapter Fourteen

Jack (Sparrow) stood at the tip of the gangplank, rocking his heels off the side. He watched as the Knapp fellow mindlessly followed Lily into the town, as though he was her property. But before Jack could make much sense of the situation, Knapp split from the group and headed for the outskirts of the town. His eyes teaming with deception.

Trinity poked her head out of the staircase. "Is everyone gone?" She asked quietly.

"Aye." Jack nodded. "All by our onsies."

"Good. Are you aware of how much it smells down there?" Her nostrils flared at the clean air making it's way into her lungs. Shaking the burning feeling from her nose, she sat on the railing. Her legs were kicking, her own way of stretching.

Jack marched to her, part her legs for his own standing room, then pulled her face to his. It was such a forceful kiss Trinity fell from the railing, but Jack caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Trinity sighed, not only wooed by the kiss but surprised as well.

"That'd be the last time I would be able to kiss you as a woman."

"Somewhat romantic, yet oddly disturbing." Trinity laughed, taking Jack's hand in her own. "You should go. Before Lily comes back. You can tell her you found a new shipmate, because it's probable she will notice me."

Jack nodded, placed one last kiss on her forehead, and headed down the gangplank.

- - - - - - - - - -

Knapp tip-toed around the streets of this so far name-less town and studied it's residents. Just in case, he made it a habit to make mental pictures of everyplace he ventured. It was his safety net, in case he ever had to just pick up and leave.

He noticed an extremely drunken man fall over himself, get a face and fist full of dirt, then brush himself on and continue stumbling like nothing happened at all. People like that perplexed him. How could anyone strive to be anything but perfect?

Then he saw him, Sparrow, peeking in the shop of a tailor. He took a seat on the nearest stoop, making sure he was more or less out of Sparrow's sight, then focused incredibly hard on the man that stole his wife. He was hoping that he was staring hard enough to make Sparrow spontaneously combust, but nothing happened.

- - - - - - - -

Jack searched the window for a few more moments, mentally selecting what outfit would fit his wife, the patted his coat pocket to make sure there was money in there. He wasn't going to pay, of course, but he liked to know he had it all the same.

Sauntering into the shop, the tailor gruffly walked up to him and patted Jack on the shoulder. " 'e don' s'rve th' lik's of yah h'eer!"

Jack concluded that this man was extremely uneducated, therefore his pillaging was going to be easy. "Good sir... man ... thing..." Okay, not the best of first impressions, but to Jack's defense there was the normal about of rum running through his liver. "I am quite sure that if we sit down and discuss the matter..." He tried to sound as sophisticated as possible. He was going to have to confuse this man, fast, then get to the ship in order to allow Trinity ample time to change.

"Ge' ou' o' me shop, ye plunderin' fool! I wan'na kno' 'ho ye be!"

"Come now, good sir. You can do better than that, eh? The problem here would be lack of butter!"

"Wha's bu'er go' to do wit it?"

"To be fair and balanced, of course?"

The man scratched his head in pure idiocy. Jack loved it. "Wha' be fair an' bal'nced?"

"Sir, I don't have time for you to read my trousers. If you don't mind, I'd like to pick up my order and be off. My schedule is very busy. After all, I need to reap the whirlpool. I'm sure you know how that can make you... yes, no, but rightfully so."

"No?"

"Sir! I think I asked for my order! Now please give it to me or vacate the horse in preparation for the pigs!"

"Which be yah o'der?"

"That one right there." Jack pointed to the one he had selected from outside. He already had the materials in his hands, but he had to have one last laugh. "Thank you, sir. Now I must leave before my raisins turn into rum. Blue" And he proceeded back out into the street, admiring his ability.

- - - - - -

Knapp saw him enter, then exit. He got up and followed as Jack walked through the streets with his head held high and stolen goods in his arms. Knapp continued to follow him until Jack stood in front of a narrow ally. Knapp ran as fast as he could towards Jack, breathing heavily, and lowering his shoulder in preparation of knocking him down.

Jack noticed this unusual site and stepped aside, causing Knapp to miss his target and run into a wall. He moaned in agony, his head being the first to hit the brick, and formed himself into a ball in the mud. Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at the seeming less dangerous man. "What do you think you're doing, mate? Why have you sent Lily on my tail?"

"You stole my wife!" He whimpered.

"On the contrary. You stole _my_ wife. Married her first, savvy?" Jack felt the need to dance at this moment and sing 'I beat you, I beat you!', but he restrained himself. "She doesn't like you anyway."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**first thing's first. credit where credit is due. MrsCaptJackSparrows...i love you! you are awesome, and i couldn't have written this without you. **

**(for those of you who don't know what i'm talking about: i was completely lost on this story. my writer's block was soo bad, i even started thinking that i never should have written another sequel. THAT bad... but i got in contact with the Mrs. as mentioned before, and she helped me work through it, helping my mojo come up with a brilliant ending. well, i say brilliant. it's all relative.)**

**hope you guys like this! i predict, maybe too more chapters...hmm...?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Ruby**

Chapter Fifteen

Lily charged on deck, not particularly in a good mood. Then again, she was never really in a good mood. "Ace!" She yelled over the bustle of the crew trying to get everything in order. Ace came running up to her, panting and puffing from the distance.

"Ye'ah?"

"Who the hell is that?" She asked, pointing in the direction of Trinity, who was talking with her son. "I've never seen him before. And oddly, I don't feel a need to hate him."

"Dunno." He shrugged.

Lily was in no mood for this, she turned to Knapp, who has been tailing her ever since his encounter with Jack, and shoved her finger in his face. "We better get to those goddam islands soon, or it'll be you next to Sparrow on the chopping block. Savvy? Now, go offer your assistance to Sparrow. And do try not to mess up. I would really hate to kill you here."

Ace followed his captain into Jack's cabin, as Knapp watched. He turned back to the mysterious crew member, a glint in his eyes so evil that he mustered his courage and stormed up to him. "I know those clothes!" He spat, literally spitting on Trinity's shoe.

Jack strutted up to the two of them, seeing the anger building up in the coloring of his wife's cheeks. "Everything alright over here, sailors?"

"Fine, Captain." Trinity grunted in the deepest voice she could muster. Knapp stormed off, clanking his heels on the wooden deck just to make it seem dramatic. "I don't want that weasel coming with ten feet of me!" She screamed, turning from him and throwing her arms across her chest. "How much further?"

"Luv, we're nearly there. I say a day more or so, and you'll be setting your green eyes on the beautiful lands of Mermaid Islands."

Trinity scoffed, kicking the air in front of her. "All for a stupid pig."

"Yeah," Jack hesitated, "...a pig..."

- - - - - - - -

The sun was beginning to set, and the waves were becoming a problem. Rain poured from sky in great gushes, weighing down the crew and preventing them from doing their jobs. "She can' hol' much longer, Cap'em!" Gibbs screamed form somewhere on the deck.

"A little longer!" Jack yelled back, staring at his compass. "Why the bloody hell aren't we there yet?!"

Trinity was up in the crow's nest, hanging onto the mast for dear life. The ship was shifting back and forth so violently, it took all her strength just to lock her hands around the wooden mass. "Captain! I see something!" She screamed, just as a wave crashed down and knocked her off her feet. "Starboard side!"

Jack strained his eyes through the terrible conditions, and saw the beach of Mermaid Islands. "Bring her around to starboard! Careful not to driver her into land!" He gave the wheel a quick spin, then handed it over to Anamaria.

Running with excitement, he rushed to his cabin and burst through the doors. He and Trinity had come up with a plan last night, just after the crew went to sleep. "Lily... Alice... land!" And he rushed back out on deck.

- - - - - - - -

The crew waited for the storm to subside, then Lily ordered a small recovery team to go into the jungle and retrieve Knapp's wife while the others minded the boat on the beach. "Once you find her, bring her back here. Alive." They all shot their eyes to the ground and nodded, clearly just as afraid of this woman as they should be. "Ace comes with me. Knapp goes with Sparrow and whomever he chooses. Now get off _my_ ship!" Big emphasis on 'my'.

Jack cursed, loudly and unvaryingly. This was still his ship, goddam it, and if he had his way, Lily wold be dead before nightfall.

Trinity approached her husband, who was followed by Knapp. "Stuck with the git?"

Jack nodded, as he sharpened his sword. He watched Lily and Ace, who were the first off the ship, disappear into the scarce jungle. Then the rest of the crew, some just scattering along the shoreline. The only ones remaining on deck were Jaden, Jack, Trinity and Knapp.

Trinity pulled the hat from her head, letting her hair flow down her shoulders. Batting her green eyes at her 'husband', she took the knife that she always had hidden, then one Knapp tried to steal from her, and held it to his chest. Jack did likewise with his sword. "Jaden, darling, do Mommy a favor and head off with Gibbs and the rest. I don't want you to see me kill this man."

"Awww, Mom!" He groaned. Trinity waited for him to leave, knowing that he would complain but complete her orders in the long run.

"You wouldn't kill me, Trinity. You love me. Remember?" Knapp pleaded, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm your..."

"Don't even say it!" She ordered, staring his down. This man had caused her so much misery. She would be happy to be rid of him. She reached out and grabbed his throat, thrusting her knife into his chest, just below the heart. "I want to you suffer!" Her yelled was muffled.

Trinity took back her knife, then collapsed on the deck. She writhed in pain as her mind searched to recover all the memories she lost. Her head was about to explode, but she remembered.

_Trinity walked along the coastline of her house, searching over the cliff for what she hoped would come. The Black Pearl. Jack. Jaden. All to save her from this man. This crazy, delusional man. _

_She had been rejecting him ever since he first stumbled upon her in the square that fateful day. He knew her differently then anyone else, because he had seen her somewhere else. She was a pirate, a wanted pirate. A pirate associated with Jack Sparrow. Sparrow's wife. His father, the King, had been after Sparrow for so long for crimes he had committed against the crown. This was his ticket back in his father's good graces. _

_Yet, she had the audacity to refuse him. He threatened her, showing her the man he had killed just so he could live in his house. A doctor. Someone of stature among these people. He took the identity of this man. He told her all this when he held her captive in the same house. _

_He was only going to use her to get back into his father's palace, but then he said that something changed. He said he fell in love with her. He was crazy, of course. He forced her to marry him, or else he's hand her over to the authorities, where she would most likely be hung. _

_She married him, but she openly admitted that she was NOT in love with this man. She told him that she would hate him with every fiber of her being for the rest of her life. He didn't take kindly to this. _

_At the reception at her house, Trinity had been walking along the cliffs, hoping that Jack was out there somewhere and had looked for her, never to stop until he found her. Knapp came rushing up to her, the coattails of his suit flapping in the summer breeze. "First you make a fool of me at the ceremony. Then you leave your own reception. What kind of wife are you?" He yelled, throwing a pebble at her. _

_Trinity ignored his childish ways. "Not rightfully yours." She sneered, continuing to look off into the horizon. She was hoping that if she prayed enough, her rightful husband would save her from this hell. _

"_Take it back!" Knapp approached her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her towards him. "Now!" _

_Trinity pulled out her knife from under the skirt of her wedding gown and held it to his face. "Never. I belong to one man, and that is Captain Jack Sparrow." She emphasized his name, showing the design on the blade to Knapp. _

_He screamed, his voice echoing off into the distance. He shoved her to the ground then turned his back. Trinity hit the ground with a hard 'thud' as her momentum forced her off the side of the cliff. Her hands grappled with the landscape, trying to keep herself from falling over the edge, but all there was was grass. _

_Trinity fell as she screamed for the anticipated landing. Knapp watch her, a smile curved on his lips._

_Every bone in her body ached as she hit a ledge. Rocks and other debris fell on top of her. She was laying in a pool of her own blood, and she was sure several of her bones were broken, although she never did handle pain well. _

_Then everything faded to black. _

Trinity snapped out of her daze, turning to the man that had started this all. "You filthy little scum! You pushed me! I swear, I'm going to...!" She lunged towards the bleeding, crumpled Knapp.

Jack caught her around the waist. "Luv,...where's Jaden?"

Trinity eyes darted around the ship and the beach searching for sight of her son. "I told him to go to the beach." Then she saw it: Jaden being drug into the wilderness by Ace, his hand wrapped around the boys mouth. "Goddam it!"

Jack took off speeding down the gangplank after his son and his captor. Trinity turned back to Knapp for one last second and kicked him with the heel of her boot. "Rot in hell, you malicious bastard!"Then she ran after her husband.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**before we begin, i have a favor to ask all of my loyal readers. i have just recently posted a "Numb3rs" fanfic, and i haven't gotten much response to it yet. if you are a "Numb3rs" fan, go to my profile and check it out for me. let me know what you think.**

**and...if you like Trinity...check out Gravitea's "The Lady and the Sparrow" where Trinity is planned to make a guest appearance... **

**on with chapter sixteen...(silently whispers to self)... _FINALLY_...**

Chapter Sixteen

Her heart sank into her throat. Tears stained her cheeks as she desperately tried to keep up with her husband. Their swords were out, cutting every piece of vegetation in their path, following the drag marks that had been left by Jaden's struggling feet. Trinity cursed unceasingly under her breath, listening to her own heart rate increase with every passing second.

Jack held out his hand, clasping Trinity's to steady her. He, too, knew what Lily was exactly capable of. He also knew that time was precious, and they weren't making any. "She's taking him to the middle of the island. She must have my map." He struggled against the brush, pulling himself through with a great amount of effort.

"The middle of the island? That's where the..."

"Mermaids. Right." Jack mumbled, squeezing her hand tighter.

"But there is no such thing as mermaids!" Trinity shouted, aggravated at a plant that had stuck itself to her pant leg. "I hate these things!"

"The plant or the pants?"

"Does it fucking matter!?"

Jack let go of Trinity's hand, seeing as how she was throwing a hissy fit trying to free herself from the clutches of the picker bush. There was a scream off in the distance. A man's scream. Then a woman's.

They quickened their pace, hoping that it wasn't their son. Trinity ran ahead of Jack, seeing as how he was weighed down by the amount of effects he was carrying. She sprinted as hard as she could and as fast as she could. The dense jungle was producing some obstacles: tree roots sticking in the air, low branches hanging, and those goddam pricker bushes. She ignored all that, even if it meant getting smacked in the head. All Trinity was worried about what the well being of her son.

She didn't have to.

They came to a clearing in the jungle, a large circle of trees. Jaden was standing in the middle, his sword out and pointed towards Lily's heart. Alice was curled up at the roots of a tree, crimson anguish spilling from the side of his head.

Trinity rushed to her son, cradling his head in her arms as Jack produced his gun. "I was so worried." She sighed, letting her son stand up to his full height once again.

Jaden turned to Lily, a smug smile set across his facial features. "I'm the son of Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Jack beamed at his son, pride filling his eyes with what seemed to be tears. His kohl started to bleed. "Jack Sparrow, are you..._crying_?" Trinity almost laughed, using her resourcefulness to find some vines to use as bonds. Jaden aided her.

"No..." he sobbed, rushing for an excuse. He straightened himself, never taking his eyes, or his gun, off of Lily. "A bug flew in my eye is all."

Trinity shrugged it off, using her knife to cut the vine. She tightly wound it around Lily's wrists and another portion around her feet. Lily cursed loudly, and Trinity slapped her. "Not in front of the child!" She mocked.

This was followed by a "_Moooooommmmm_!"

Trinity was still snickering when she shoved the heel of her boot into Lily's shoulder and pushed her down into the dirt. "So tell me about this pig." She laughed.

Jack handed the gun to his son, then rushed over between the two woman. "_What pig_?" Lily snarled, desperately trying to pick herself up. There was only one person who had ever treated her like this, and that was her father.

"Not important." Jack chided, leaving marks in the dirt where he abruptly stopped in front of his wife. "You know Lily, a liar to the end. What do you say we start heading for the treasure, eh?"

Trinity glared as Jack so fierce that it made him take a few steps backwards. She knelt down next to Lily, who rebelliously spat in her face. Trinity wiped the spray from her eye, taking out her knife from her belt loop. "Do it again, and I'll gut you so fast that the sharks won't know what part to eat first."

Lily gathered spit, but halted when Trinity held the knife up to her eyes. She may have been angry at the world, but she sure as hell wasn't ready to leave it yet.

"What do you have against my husband?"

"Husband? Really? See when he wanted to marry me a mere...two years... ago..." She made emphasis by looking towards Jack. "...I was aware there was another woman, but I didn't know he was _already_ married." Even though she was technically a prisoner, Lily was enjoying this immensely.

Trinity got up and started pacing. "Uh huh... and why would he want to marry the sorry sac of scalawag bilge-rat, like yourself?" Surprisingly, Trinity wasn't getting as mad as Lily thought she would. She left Jack. She had married another man. Of course she was forced to...but Jack basically had a good excuse. He was heartbroken.

He stopped worrying so much when he saw the calming effect glazing over her green eyes. The glitter that she once held so deeply within them was returning with her compassion. "I'm surprised he never told you. Really, I'm more surprised that you didn't figure it out... see my father, someone you know well, used to beat me unceasingly..."

"Why is it that the villains always retell their whole life stories when they're about to die?" Trinity yawned, allowing the blade of her knife fall from Lily's eyes to her neckline.

"You don't know who my father is, do you?"

"Can't say that I really care."

"Blackbeard. When Sparrow killed him..." Lily spat, rolling in the dirt in an attempt to get up. This was no longer fun. Lily never took things lying down, and she wasn't about to start. Digging with the heels of her boots, so struggled to get vertical.

Trinity pushed her back down. She turned towards Jack, her brows stitched together in the center of her forehead. "I guess she's not aware you _didn't_ kill her pig...or, father, rather..."

"Lily's eyes grew wide with white hot anger as she ignored all bondage and leapt to her feet. "You leave me the night before out wedding...and now I find out that you LIED..." The vines snapped.

Lily reached for her sword, struggling to get it out of it's sheath. She marched towards Jack, her teeth gritted as parts of her red hair slipped from it's place under her hat (which was a miracle for just staying on her head), and covered her dark eyes. Sword blazing, she was going to kill the chauvinistic swine. Trinity drew her sword, stepping between her husband and his attacker. The fight began.

Lily would lunge, Trinity would bock. Trinity would lunge, Lily would block. Step for step, the two woman battled for what mattered most to them. The life of Jack Sparrow.

Jaden stepped up to his father, both having rushed out of the line of fire. "We should _do_ something." He yelled over the screaming.

Jack placed a hand on his son's head. "Just what do you suppose that would be?"

"Shoot her! Something!"

"And chance hitting your mother. I don't think she'd fancy that."

They crouched low in the brush, watching as Trinity drug Lily around the dirt by her hair. Lily retaliated, grabbing Trinity's foot and pulling it from under her. Both were on the ground, snarling and clawing at the other's skin. Lily was missing a chunk of hair, and Trinity had long scratches across the width of her face.

Jack was watching the sight with every intention of only watching. He leaned into the base of his tree with his shoulder, settling his head into the grooves of the bark. Ever fiber of his being was projected to his wife. He was willing her to continue fighting. He was willing her to win.

Blinking back into reality, he looked to his son to make some witty comment. Jaden wasn't there. Jack sprung to his feet, suddenly feeling as anxious as he had when he had seen Blackbeard holding his son by the scruff of his neck all those years ago. He was feeling the need to run. He pulled his pistol once more and, holding it high in the air, ran back into the dense jungle to find his son, at least, one more time.

Trinity ripped the shoulder of Lily's dress, pushing her backwards into the trunk of a tree. The body of Lily's former "bodyguard" was laying at her feet, looking up towards her with pleading eyes. Pressing into Lily's windpipe, Trinity was intent on choking the life out of her. A slow, and agonizing, death. Her nails dug into the side of Lily's neck, blood trickling ever so delicately from her fingertips.

Lily fought back, still having the will to live. She pulled at Trinity's arms desperately trying to free herself and fill her lings with precious air. She mustered all the strength she could, her body turning weaker with every passing second. She finally became so desperate she pushed her head forward until I collided with Trinity's, causing Trinity to fall to the ground and Lily's airways to be loosened.

Lily groped on the ground for her sword, finding darkness overcoming her eyes. The head-butt was pure instinctual. She had almost come to the point of passing out. She couldn't see anything, but she heard the sound of a gun being cocked, then the pressure of the barrel against her head. "Have you forgotten? I'm _Mrs._ Captain Jack Sparrow." Trinity panted, sweat dripping down the small ringlets of hair that were flooding her eyes. "Say 'hello' to your father for me, bitch!"

A gunshot rang out through the dense jungle as the hollow shell of Black Lily fell on top of her first mate's and their anguish mixed.

Trinity shuffled her feet over to the center of the clearing, then collapsed in a heap on the ground. Even though her hands were covering her face, Trinity's tears dripped through her elegant fingers and formed a pool of mud underneath her eyes. "Jack," She mumbled, wanting him to come to her. She wanted him to cradle her. She wanted him to comfort her. She wanted him to pick her up and carry her back to the ship. Not only because she needed mentally in this moment, but she was physically drained. Trinity didn't think she would be able to make it back to the ship.

Unfortunately, she would have to be able to drag herself, somehow, to Mermaid Lake.

**WOW... my finger's are aching! well, i think this chapter is pretty damn freakin' awesome!, if you don't mind me tooting my own horn. **

**...toot toot...**

**i've been using a theme in all my writing lately. i wanted this to be "savagely beautiful", and i think i managed to achieve that. let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Ruby D.**

**OH!!!!!!!!!! and a HUGE thank you to one of my best friends. her name is Amy, and she is currently working on illustrating some things for me. first, she drew Trinity. Then she drew a scene with Trinity and Jack (from League of Pirates) where they are having a conversation and Jack is doing some...calculations... i'm hoping to get them up on the internet one of these days so everyone can see what an amazing artist she is. **

**if anyone else is willing to draw anything for me, please feel free to do so! i encourage the use of creativity...and just draw my characters however you imagine them!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**short, but important...review!**

**Ruby.**

**p.s. i tried to mkae this not as graphic, so sorry if i skimpt on the details. **

Chapter Seventeen

Jack went back the way he came, following the path he had made with Trinity on the way in. They had been in a hurry, and had not really paid attention to detail about the shrubbery around. Most of it was poisonous. In fact, all of it was poisonous except for the picker bushes. Trinity cursed those picker bushes, but Jack made it a note to tell her that those were the least of her annoyances if any of these other plants had gotten it's thorns under her skin. He took care to steer clear of them, although that was almost impossible.

Then he smelled it.

Such an unpleasant odor alerted Jack to the exact imminent danger ahead. The noxious odor radiating from up ahead was something that would stay with Jack Sparrow for the rest of his life.

He fought his way through the rest of the flora as he saw the sight. A waterfall. A giant water fall. Cascading down into a small pool of reverberating, flowing water beneath. Small, round fish swimming stealthily in the water. Piranha. Jack Knapp stood next to the glittering pool, staring intently at the fish awaiting him below.

Knapp was bleeding profusely from his chest and a new wound that had opened up along side his leg, a flower imbedded below the skin. Jack recognized the flower. Jimsonweed. Knapp had stepped on one of the plants, it's thorns burying themselves into his skin. That's what Jack smelled, the bruised leaves of the jimsonweed.

Knapp rocked back and forth on his heels, leaning into the pool, nervously laughing to himself, then pulling back. Jaden stood behind him, watching the carnivorous fish jump and try to catch bits of Knapp's face, sometimes only missing the tip of his nose. "Captain!" He waved his father over. "He's gone completely mental."

"See that plant?" Jack threw a arm around his son while pointing to the white petals. He was not about to let Jaden out of his sight again. "Jimsonweed. The poor chap's just done himself in."

"No...not really. Mom stabbed him. And he's not a _'Poor Chap'_." Jaden sighed.

"It was a figure of speech." Jack protested, watching the clearly insane Knapp continue his rocking. "It's making him hallucinate."

Knapp continued laughing hysterically to himself, daring enough to dip his finger into the pool. A piranha jumped up, grabbing hold at the knuckle and ripping bone from flesh. Knapp continued to laugh.

Jack knelt down next to him, unaware of exactly what he should so. "Just what do you think you're seeing, mate?"

"Look at the pretty mermaids!" Knapp cooed, standing up and pointing with his other pointer finger. Actually, at this point, it was his _only_ pointer finger. "Look at them! Look at them! They're calling me! They want to show me their treasure! They have treasure. All for me...all for me...treasure..."

"So that's why they call it Mermaid Island," Trinity winced, dragging her feet around the brush.

Jack stood, awestruck, at the sight of his wife. Her hair was flattened with sweat, beads of it still dripping down her forehead. Her shirt was torn, along with her pants and her vest. The buckles of her shoes were gone. Her sword was nowhere to be found. Her face was black between a mixture of kohl, mud, and blood. "Luv," Jack stammered, stumbling forward and leading Trinity into his arms, "what the bloody hell happened to you?!"

Trinity leaned into him, letting Jack hold all her weight so her aching legs didn't' have to. "I killed Lily." She sighed. He picked her up and propped her limp body against the trunk of a tree. "Jimsonweed, huh?" She nodded towards Knapp, who now had his arms in the air and was screaming at the sky. "I thought I killed that plank monkey?"

Jack sat behind her, wrapping his legs around her torso so he could hold her better. "Nothing to do but watch, I guess."

"Then the treasure?" Jaden smiled.

"Then the treasure."

Knapp started dancing in circles, singing something to himself. Then he started screaming. The delusions were really starting to kick in. He started screaming, "My darling! My darlings! I'm coming, my darling!" Then, he did it. Knapp raised his hands to a point above his head. He bent his knees, and he jumped.

Trinity scrambled over to Jaden, as fast as her wounded body would go, and she snatched her son's eyes from the gruesome scene and to her shoulder. Another, "_Moooooommmmm_!", erupted from her skin.

"Yeah, like I'm _really_ gunna let you see that!" She smiled. The sight was appalling, and afterwards, Trinity threw up, but she smiled because she knew that it was now all over. "Jack Sparrow, this is it. This is the last time. Got me?"

She was so vague, but he understood. He watched as blood was washed away form the surface of the water by the waterfall. "I believe, if I understand my map correctly, that the treasure should be in a cavern behind there."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: short...but oh so sad...EPILOGUE NEXT!**

Chapter Eighteen

The path was small and narrow. Trinity forgot all pain and anguish and squished herself up against the rock wall leading into the mouth of a cavern, hidden by the water. Jaden followed, then Jack. Inch for inch, she delicately moved with the precision that was needed, being cautious so not to fall mercy of the roaring cataract.

The cavern was up a ways, towards the higher embankment. Meaning: they would have to climb to get there. "The things one does for treasure," Trinity sighed, her fingers tracing every rock within reach, mentally picking which one was the most stable.

"The things a _pirate_ does for treasure, my dear lady," Jack laughed. Even though a malicious smile was plastered across his dirty cheeks, Jack was well aware of the immanent danger they would be in if one of them happened to fall. The pummeling current could surely crush a person.

With that thought, Trinity reached the adjacent ledge to the cavern's opening and began her assent. She used everything she could to be stable: brush, twigs, rocks. Actually, she was kind of glad that her cloths were torn as they were, because her boys seemed to be struggling with the in seems of their pants and their legs fought for proper footing. Even with the difficulty, Jack seemed to climb the fastest and made his way past her.

Just as she reached the mouth of the cavern, Trinity felt a tug on her foot, causing her to jerk downwards. She lost her handle on the rock she was grasping, now finding herself hanging loosely to a tree the weight of something still pulling her towards the lake and the piranha. She looked down. Jaden. He had lost his footing and was desperately clinging to her leg in an attempt to pull himself back up. "It's okay, baby," Trinity cooed, feeling tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her son in danger. Her leg could pop out of joint for all she cared, as long as he was going to be okay. Unfortunately, her hands were giving out at the extra weight. She felt the need to scream.

Jack scrambled to the aperture and grabbed his wife's hands just as she was about to completely slip. Heartbreakingly, Jack was never really that strong. Trinity hands may have stopped slipping from the rock, but were now slipping for Jack's hands. And the nervous sweat breaking out all over his body was not helping the matter in the least. "Mom?" Jaden cried, hie eyes moistening with every passing second, "...help me..."

What do you do when your son asks you something like that? It broke Trinity's heart, knowing that she was fighting as hard as she could to save her son but couldn't. Jaden knew she couldn't, and it broke his heart to know that he had hurt her in that way. She looked at him, his beautiful dark eyes glistening against the setting sun. he was the picture of Jack, just as she had noticed before, but there was something more. He was no longer her "little boy". He was a man. His own man. A man who made his own decisions and couldn't be swayed by the words of a logical thinking woman. And he had made a decision.

He let go, his final words being "I'm sorry," before the wind picked him up and slowed his descent into the pool.

Jack took the opportunity to pull Trinity up, heaving with everything he had left in him. She collapsed on the dirt floor of the cavern, unable to breath and not fully comprehending everything that she had just seen. Jack placed his body on top of hers, cradling her head in his aching arms while trying to take everything in himself. "He's a Sparrow," He hummed to himself, more to comfort Trinity, "he's strong."

But they both knew that no one could have survived that fall.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Trinity stumbled over her own two feet as her hands groped the wooden stability of the Black Pearl. She tossed her head over the railing, her stomach spraying back at an angry sea that was jumping up at her. Jack tightened his arms around her waist to keep her from leaning over too far. Losing two loved ones in one day would be unbearable for him, and he wasn't about that let that happen.

Trinity, stomach fully empty of all its content, leaned into her husband for support. It hadn't been long ago that Jaden was holding her in his arms, holding her because her legs wouldn't. Her scrawny legs would fail her often in a time of needing attention or a time of needing help. Now it was a cry for desperation. A loud, shrill, and pleading cry for Jaden to walk up that gangplank and start running around the deck like he used to when he was a child. A cry for Trinity to go to the past, erase her mistakes, and be there for her son growing up.

Jack had done such a good job raising that boy. Trinity knew he would, which is why she never hesitated to leave him when she needed to. If Jaden had learned anything from the father, it was that the only true love a pirate could ever had would be the sea. In life, Jaden adored the sea. It called to him like the voice of his mother calling him in their old home in Port Royal. In death, Jaden would love the sea just as much. "We will give him a proper send off," Trinity sniffed, her voice weak and barely audible.

Jack nodded, knowing well that if he spoke, his own desperation and longing for his only son would come out in the form of long, drawn out sobs that he was fighting back. He had to keep himself together. Not only for himself, but for his wife, his crew, and his son.

Mr. Gibbs approached the scene, his hands wringing the bandanna he had been wearing. "You mean..." But he didn't have to wait to finish his own sentence without getting a definitive answer. The crew bowed their head as Jack made his way to the gangplank, Trinity's arm tightly entwined in his.

"All hands to the beach for a few words," He gasped, tears finally forming in the corners of his eyes.

They all followed their captain off the ship. All but Trinity. She stood, delicately swaying back and forth, at the cabin that her son had once slept in as a child. Her hands braided over the stained glass door. She leaned her forehead into her palms and silently said a prayer for her son. she had been a good church going girl. Once. Before she met Jack Sparrow. Before her dreams had ever changed. She prayed that he was in heaven, where he deserved to be. He was a good boy, and a better man.

Finishing with a blessing and a glance towards the sky, Trinity pushed open the door and proceeded to rummage through the chest that Jaden had been given to keep his toys in. She knew it was still there after all these years. After all, Jack was something of a packrat. She dumped out Book after book onto the floor until she found what she was looking for. Jaden's tiny wooden boat.

When she finally made it to the beach, the crew had assembled themselves in two rows along the shore. Jack stood in the water, waist deep and his hands folded. She took her placed next to him, twirling the boat in her hands as she listened to her husband's words.

"...an honest boy, a good worker, a better son. Jaden will be one person who we all miss, and no one dare say a bad thing about. He was a kindred spirit, swooned by the sea as many of us were. May he rest in peace for the rest of his days, sailing on the deck of some ship with it's flags turned towards the horizon."

Trinity let out one tear, thinking that Jaden knew a mother who never cried. She placed the small figure in the water and watched it float off towards the rising moon.

The crew, Jack included, started humming Jaden's favorite song as one last goodbye. Some sang the words in a low grumble, to be respectful.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**_  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Trinity let several more tears fall from her cheeks as Jack hugged her fragile torso to his. "He was a really good egg."

"Aye."

"I can't do this anymore. I tried, and I can't. I now know why I left before and, I hate to say, I need to leave again."

"No, you won't," Jack cooed, the hair on his chin mixing with the ones on her head. "I'm going with you. This is it for me. Captain Jack Sparrow, is no more."

"No. You will always be Captain. Jaden saw you as Captain."

**Author's Note:**

for those of you wondering why i killed Jaden, here it is. i needed a reason for Jack to call it quits. why? cuz this is my last. i'm ending with a trilogy(sp). i think this was a good ending. sad, but good. now, don't hold me to these exact words, cuz i think i have something up my sleeve for another trin/jack but i dunno...

convince me...

Nicole.

aka Ruby Dust

For those about to rock...i salute you!


	21. AN

**_Author's Note:_**

another trin/jack story had officially been started. Basically, it's called **"On the Wings of A Sparrow".** it's about how trin met jack, and how he saved her...somewhat...

check it out!

Ruby.


End file.
